


Not the Senpai of his Dreams.

by Avocado_stranger, ch3rrycr1cus



Series: The Fanfiction Clown Collection [1]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado_stranger/pseuds/Avocado_stranger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rrycr1cus/pseuds/ch3rrycr1cus
Summary: Boyfriend enters the charming pixel dating sim. Not knowing what to expect he meets an arrogant blonde bombshell, the elegant man challenges him to the battle of the bachelors. Little did Boyfriend know that his sexy rival fancied him (yes in that way). Will Senpai be able to swoon Boyfriend? Or will his feelings go unnoticed?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Series: The Fanfiction Clown Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165829
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Not the Senpai of his Dreams.

  
It was a warm spring day at the Japanese (but not actually Japanese) pixel high school. A fresh, low resolution breeze flew through Boyfriend’s hair as he waited for his 64-bit opponent to show up. Seconds turned to minutes, still no sign of the aforementioned 'Senpai'. Girlfriend waiting in anticipation, holding Boyfriend's hand as they wait. As the clock ticks there's no sign of him anywhere, this left Boyfriend wondering where the anime twink resided now. And then finally he showed up, but he wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by a full military district of hormonal teenage girls, all of them following him as if he was the new coming of Christ.

  
“Greetings!” His voice was a strange mixture of annoying and soothing.

  
“Skedee boop bop beep!!” said Boyfriend in an enraged tone.

  
“No need to make a fuss, I’m here now after all.” His smug tone could annoy anyone outside the fangirl circle.

  
Senpai was holding his microphone in the dumbest way possible. He had sparkling particles around him; his eyes are huge and bright in true anime fashion. He’s the embodiment of an unrealistic obnoxious anime heartthrob you’d find in shoujo manga. Boyfriend moved his hair out his face, preparing for the performance of the lifetime. Some loud vocal exercises can be heard throughout the area, and some unnecessary poses were included. Jesus fucking Christ you two there’s no need for all these moves, it’s just a rap battle. At last, they were ready for the serenade.

  
  
The battle starts gently, and soft beeps are thrown between the two contestants. As the battle proceeded, Senpai started feeling something in his chest. Those tender bops made his 心 go ドキドキ. Senpai is no longer battling for Girlfriend, he wanted that handsome blue haired shawty. But Boyfriend still thinks he wants Girlfriend, the battle goes on. Senpai’s heart whispers to Boyfriend, but the whispers are drowned out by the sweetest of music. For now the whispers will remain quiet until Senpai speaks his truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry you had to read this. I was really bored. Thanks Avacado for helping me write this mess.


End file.
